wayfaring_tea_hivefandomcom-20200216-history
The hivemind
Description As lowbloods are not liked, they are often discarded and available to be culled by drones. One jade blood has collected those that were abandoned, either by losing their lusus or by not being chosen. She took them into an abandon warehouse, which eventually built itself up into the Tea Hive that every troll knows and admires. They are loyal workers, willing to do anything for Antidote, including becoming part of the HIVEMIND. ''They cleaned, maintained, and decorated the hive to her liking, but most importantly, they mastered the art of war. Being a masterful tactician, the lowbloods knows how to infiltrate, fight physical combats and with most ranged weapons, and keep secrets safe, even when put under pressure. Each understands that they are disposable and are readily replaced by another that Antidote might pick up. Truthfully, Antidote does care for each and every one of them, so she grants them a gift from her own: increased lifespan and rapid regeneration. She also made it to where each gremlin are linked to one another and are aware of each other's health. If one gets hurt, the others know. If one is abducted, they will know. If one dies, they will all mourn. They are akin to each other and ready to protect one another. Appearance Usually, the lowbloods are wearing a maid outfit with some kind of headwear on their head, be it a genie headpiece, a hijab, or their hair is wrapped in a bun. It depends on where the lowbloods were acquired in Alternia. Strange Behavior and Skill Set Aside from what was stated above, it seems each lowblood display different behaviors and skill sets. Further, it seems that the lowbloods only acquired said set because of the environment they are in. A prime example would be the religion each lowbloods has aligned themselves with. The Void The lowbloods aligned with this religion tend to have secrets. These are the guys that knows it all, but will never spill if they actually know it or not. Your safest bet? They probably are the smartest ones of the hive. They know basically everything that goes on in the hive. If you need a punching bag or a mother fucker to throw at another motherfucker, these are also your guys, since they don't care about it. If you think your impending doom is near, the best sign would be to see if a lowblood is near by. If it's a yellow blood, it's probably not as bad but still pretty bad. If it's an orange blood, you should probably run while you still have the chance. If it's a red blood then you're fucked no matter what you do. ... Or at least that's what the superstition is! If they wanted to summon Kajika, they chant ''"you shouldn't be here" in a very ominous, lulling, monotonous voice. It's really creepy. It's like summoning cthulhu. They also tend to be the ones saved by Kajika, so if one of these lowbloods gets culled on accident, they're immediately transported to Kajika's realm only to be respawned. One lowblood even displayed space powers and took Kajika on a fucking trip. Some notable followers: The fishlin The Meme Dream Lowbloods aligned with this religion act like Hilary Clinton in this one fucking video with a dash of memes that are used unironically and disgustingly misused. These are the least serious trolls that will always do everything they can to cuck someone. Honestly, these are shitlords that I wish didn't exist because the things they do doesn't make sense. They're often seen floating on clouds that are just projected from a figment of their imaginations. These are the trolls that will harass Hordea's employees by repetitively saying "Gimme da monee". If the employees don't pay up and they sleep, they will enter their dream bubble and harass them there. These are the gremlins that will basically dab to anything. They have a fucking problem. Some notable followers: None The Sqot Queen Lowbloods aligned with this religion are graced and blessed with the protection from the Queen herself. They seem to wield tremendous strength around their legs, able to do somersaults with ease. However, sometimes it's pretty worrisome when they scale the tea hive only to clean the windows on the fifth floor. Yeah that gets scary. They usually man the kitchen, making delicious food for all their customers. If someone squats, they squat. That's sort of their thing. If you ask me, this religion was made for those who takes exercise seriously. Think of it as a bunch of jocks running around, bragging about how strong they are. They're also very well-versed at martial arts, so don't try and grab one by surprise. You'll get suplex immediately. You can usually find these gremlins running around in the pit. It's their favorite place. Some notable followers: Sunset The Hottie Not much is known about this religion and the behavior that the lowbloods display. It seems most of it is just admiration. Currently, some lowbloods are working on tech and learning bionic. Hordea does not seem to mind them following her nemesis. In fact, she is quite grateful that Darius's influence has ignited a surge of inspiration for them to make some of the equipment running in the hive, such as the tanks in the rathskeller that helps with the fermentation and aging of the alcoholic beverage. Some notable followers: The one that is literally in Darius's fucking ship right now. Like this little fucker is the universal phone. Darius just boops her on the head, and immediately she sends a message throughout the hive about whatever message he has for someone. The Cookie Jar Not much is known about this religion as well. However, these are the nicest lowbloods. They tend to try and share their unlimited supply of cookies (in attempts to convert others to their religion) and are even nice to Hordea's employees. Some Notable followers: The Fishlin. Intelligence and Skills The lowbloods have shown higher than average intelligence and massive amount of knowledge, particularly in war. The war knowledge is implied to have come from Antidote, who was formerly a war strategist before retiring. They display it through their actions against the employees and sometimes their playful antics with each other or the guests. Sometimes, they invite one of the guests to play with them and show them how to use a bow, sword, or a gun. All of the lowbloods have shown to be interconnected through some invisible network, which is implied to originate from Antidote. However, it has been proven that Darius Domini, a mind player, has some influence in the connection. They have also displayed the ability to learn a new skill quickly, as Diana, a cook, has proven. The gremlins wanted to know how to cook one of Diana's dishes, so they watched her and easily memorized and copied exactly what she did. They also seem to have displayed other great knowledge in medicine, biology, and psychology. Because of their implied ability to learn something new, they can become skillful at almost anything. However, just like any small wrigglers, they are impressionable. If someone told and taught them to kill and hate someone, they will gladly and eagerly pick that up and do so. It has been implied that they have healing powers, probably granted by both the Meme Dream, Void, and Antidote's powers. A gremlin was shot one time, and when Diana went over to investigate, the gremlin was dabbing. Relationships Antidote Since Antidote is their master, they are all loyal and nice to her and her session mates. Although they all have made separate regimes, they all bow down to Antidote. Hordea Hordea seems to tolerate them, but they don't like her. Ever since Hordea has taken over the tea hive, the lowbloods despise her and whatever it is that she does to the place. A lot of things has changed. Prior to Hordea's arrival, there was no rathskeller, no sinful floor, or a green house. The tea hive was a humble tea hive where high bloods can flock. Hordea added other things, since the ownership has been forced upon her. The gremlins bitterly obeys Hordea, if they deem it necessary. Sometimes, they don't even listen to her, even if she is the owner of the hive! Hordea's Employees Because they are technically aligned with Hordea, they are treated like shit. The lowbloods from the Meme Dream are the most cruel, as they ransack their rooms with #dankmemes and bullies them when they can.. One incident was when Sileon, the main bartender, was told to shut up and another time he was told that he was creepy. One recent interaction with the employees was with Vezxin when she was jeered at by a lot of the lowbloods for losing more than 16 bars of gold worth of alcohol. They didn't say anything, but they exploited her low self-esteem by just GIVING HER THE MOST MEANEST GLARE. Guests The lowbloods are only friendly to guests. They show complete hospitality and kindness towards them, willing to do anything for them, which includes protecting them with their life. There are a few guests that they sneer at, such as Darius, but overall, they are kind to them because it's part of Antidote's order. How Do I Even Roleplay a Gremlin? You just do. A lot of people like to roleplay a gremlin from the Meme Dream, since they're the most silliest, but there are many types of gremlins and headcanons about what these gremlins are and how they act. There are indeed mutant gremlins in the mix, so you can roleplay the mutant gremlin. They're all females, but it has been hinted to have a few males in there.... but they are also wearing a maid's dress. So have fun with that. They'll pretty much do a lot of shit. They're little shits that are antisocial but kind to guests. So if you want a drink to be brought to you, a gremlin can bring it over. Need a body to be dispose? Gremlin service. Got an ex wife you want to get rid of? Don't worry, a gremlin can take care of that. There are so many possibilities! * There are a few exceptions, such as Diana, Vex when she is REALLY sad, and Zoroti. Diana is a nice gem. Zoroti is STRONK, which is one of the many characteristics that the gremlins accept. * It seems over time, the gremlins will warm up to the employees, but they will never warm up to Hordea. Strange. * According to Ku, it is implied that the gremlins are only mean to the employees because they want the employees to feel empathy. The theory is that if the employees can feel what some customers feel on the inside, then it is easier for the employees to be able to serve them with the feeling in mind. Hordea even commented on this hypothetical method by saying that "...it is stupid. You don't have to experience pain in order to understand pain" , but "... it does however promote empathy, and that is something i can respect".